The Pack
by roseslinoleum
Summary: No summary right now. Click and find out.
1. Night Scare

_**Hey guys. :D I felt the need to write something other then assassin's creed, thus, this was born into the world of FF. net. :3 **_

_**I do not own Left 4 Dead, nor the Hunter species. **_

_**Just my OC. :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A <strong>_sharp snarl erupted from the small creature who was trying to defend its kill, its small body hunched over it; its sharp teeth grinding against one another, and slightly chapped lips pulled back hazardously. But the two bigger figures were undeterred by the small female, and quickly swiped her off the now cooling kill and tore apart the body, loudly and messily eating the cleanprey. The female growled quietly to herself and tended to her wounds inflected by both the hunters and the clean prey, once finished nursing herself she looked back at the two hunters, hidden eyes narrowing in anger.

_Mykill. Whynotgetownkill? Shouldkillfortaking…Butcan't…Mustrest, sleepy, tired, hungry… Leavenowbeforefinish._

With that, the small huntress quietly fled the scene, her stomach grumbling angrily the entire way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit! Tank!"<em>

"_Run!" _

"_Holy shit that is one ugly motherfucker!"_

_Their feet pounded heavily on the cement road as the group of people tried to escape the lumbering mess that is the Tank. It roared out, angered by its prey fleeing, and quickly followed pursuit. _

_A small female, who is ahead of the group by a good couple of feet, turned around and began shooting at the Tank with her Scar; pumping round after round into its boiled, leathery flesh, yet that only seemed to anger it more as it roared out again and started sprinting faster, its massive arms swinging around dangerously close to Becky. _

_Becky gave out a loud, painful, screech when the Tanks massive arm connected harshly with her side, successfully breaking most of her ribs. Not that it mattered; Becky went sailing into the wall ahead of them with a disturbingly loud, wet, cracking noise. _

* * *

><p>The huntress awoke with a startle, snapping her head up to look around the empty department store. Her breath hitched and adrenaline was pumping throughout her small body, making her twitch from within her nest, as her senses became more acute; hearing clearer, vision sharper, and nostrils flaring.<p>

She waited.

Listening to the endless silence that surrounds her, panting and wheezing for air.

_Bam!_

The huntress let out an alarmed screech as she shot from her nest, opposite from where the noise came from, and that's when all hell broke loose.

A large form burst from the broken window to her left, landing with a thump a few feet away from her nest, followed by two more large forms, and by the looks of it- male. The little huntress tensed, claws digging into the tiled floor, lips pulled back over her teeth and let loose a loud snarl; causing the other hunters to snap their head to her in surprise. Before they had their chance to snarl their threat, the loud noise started again:

_Bam, bam, Bam! _

"Where did those blasted hunters go to?"

The huntress froze at the voice, her lips twitching in recognition, and snapped her head to where to voice is coming from.

_Familiarfromnightscare. Friend? Nononono, prey? Smellofprey, yetfriend? _

_Confused._

Searing hot pain blinded the huntress, causing her to shove her body towards her nest, startling the hunters there, but she paid them no heed; and instead clamped a clawed hand over her shoulder, feeling the thick blood ooze from the bullet wound caused her to panic.

"I think I see them!"

"What the fuck there is _more _of them_?_"

The loud noise was fired rapidly, and one of the clean preys managed to hit the wounded huntress once more, but this time in the thigh. She howled in pain and lunged towards the window from where to hunters broke in, stumbling to get through, but managed to when she was given a helpful shove through. Rolling, she managed to catch herself and bounded off into the night, oblivious to the other hunters following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp. Not much compared to my other story. : BUT I LIKE IT. :D **

**I hope you do too.**

**R&R please. **


	2. Vons

_**BLERGHDERPHERP. **_

…

_**: D **_

_**YES, I have updated this. I have been meaning to update, but today being Thanksgiving, I was forced away from the computer and shoved towards family and friends and stuff. It was fun tho. : ) **_

_**I do **__**not**__** own L4D or the Hunter species. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_anting and wheezing the female made one last leap to the roof of an old abandoned _Vons_ before collapsing in an exhausted heap on the cool stone, whimpering when she felt warm blood ooze out her wounds, and began cleaning them out. She stopped mid lick when she saw the three large forms of the male hunters land on the next building over. Deciding they weren't worth her time, but kept an eye on them, she continued cleaning her wounds and started to fish out the bullets from her left shoulder, right thigh, and surprisingly her right arm; she managed to get two out of the three bullets out of her person, but the one in her right arm was in pretty deep.

She growled angrily at the offending limb, gaining the attention on the three hunters across from her- when did they move? Looking at them suspiciously, she shakily stood up on all fours; well, tried too. But she ended up curling into herself in pain and hissing quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Bones looked over at the small female, a small frown gracing his blood stained lips and hidden eyebrows furrowed in worry; she had taken a lot of damage from the cleanprey with their deathsticks when they barged into her nesting place. Bones whimpered to Alpha pleadingly, nudging his head towards the female who seems to be falling asleep slowly as time ticked away. Alpha looked towards said female, crawling slowly and cautiously towards her lying form; noticing how her body tensed and a weak growl clawed its way out. The Alpha paid no mind to it as he continued his way to her, and came to a stop in front of her.<p>

Neon simply looked at the female and back at Alpha, giving him a shrug as he turned and waddled off, no doubt to look for a common to torture. Alpha rolled his eyes and looked down at the female. He let out a tired puff and scooped her into his arms. Giving a bark, he leaped off into the night, to go back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please forgive my horrible names for the hunters! _<br>Alpha is so cliché, as well as Bones. But Neon was kinda cool. : D **_

_**Thank you to the unknown reviewers! **_

_**Good: Thank you! This story was just written quickly and out of boredom, so I don't really have a solid plot as of right now, so if you (or any other people) have any suggestions/ ideas, please let me know. **_

_**(Un-named Reviewer) : Thank you! /  
>I will try to continue my other story, but in all honesty I was thinking of erasing it completely and planning it out, then re-uploading it later when its retyped. I just think it could be better, and it would help me out greatly if it was planned out instead of me running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to think of what to do and stuff. <strong>_

_**My chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time I upload! :/  
>Oh, and btw, I'm still too lazy to put a summary in, sorry! <strong>_


	3. Warmth

_**Hello darlings!  
>I am on a roll right now! :D<br>I was looking on FF .net and was all like," oh, I should check my profile and stats and stuff!" So I did and I got another review! ; U ; **_

_**Lostaunau11. You can thank said person for motivating me to write the third chapter before I start school on Monday. Thank you for the review! X3 **_

_**Left 4 Dead © Valve**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>__ecky's blood was splattered on the wall when she was swatted at by the Tank, and the infected started to swarm her body; Flare could only watch in horror as her friend was devoured by these __**things**__. Bryan grabbed her arm, tears streaming down his dirtied face, and began quickly pulling her towards the safe house that was down the alleyway. Flare stumbled as she tried to step over a wheel separated from a car, making some of the infected, including the Tank, snap its head towards the fleeing survivors. _

_Everything after that happened so fast, Flare was surprised she could keep up. _

_The infected charged at Flare and the rest of her group, while the Tank picked up a car and threw it towards them.  
>Bryan managed to get into the alleyway along with the rest of the group; except one- Flare.<br>His eyes widened and he started yelling out her name.  
>Flare smashed into the roof of the car, her ears ringing from the sudden impact and the noises the infected where making, clutching her head she looked back at the infected to see glowing red eyes staring back at her hungrily before she was surrounded. <em>

* * *

><p>Soft purring was all she heard.<p>

It comforted her, yet she was confused; who was purring? She was travelling alone after losing her pack, so who was with her?

More purring and then warmth pressing against her from both sides of her body.  
>She was sleepy.<br>_Tired.  
>Warmth.<br>…Pain? Very little pain, someone cleaning it, who?_

Groggily opening her eyes, she tilted her head to her to the right to see a small huntress tending to her wound; said huntress was wearing a light blue hoodie, so she was dubbed Sky. She then tilted her head to her left to see small pups, about four of them, huddled near her back. They chirped and clicked to each other happily and began playing with one another, Flare smiled.

She's always like pups.

Unexpectedly, Flare gave out a loud sharp yelp when Sky began fishing through her arm for the bullet; the pups shrieked and ran away through a door, only to peek their heads through a second later to watch from afar. Sky scoffed as she continued her job, paying no mind to Flare who was hissing and growling at her from the pain. Sky huffed triumphantly when she found the bullet and placed it in her pocket to dispose of later; said female cleaned the wound a final time, to which Flare stopped growling, then stood up to stretch and then report to Alpha.

Once Sky left the room, the pups curiously crawled half way into the room, clicking at Flare to gain her attention. Flare lazily looked at the pups with her eyebrows raised, and began letting out a series of soft chirps and clicks back to them . The pups barked happily and were on Flare faster then she could blink. Flare simply yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep with the pups that were curled up on her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Filler chapter is filler. : )<br>At least our little huntress has a name, hm? ;D **_


	4. Introductions are Always Fun, huh?

_**I couldnt rest peacefully until I uploaded this, because I actually started it yesterday but finished it today. :/ **_

_**lostaunau11: You are amazing. ; A ; Thank you for reviewing again! -is so emotional right nowww X3- **_

**_Well, I hope you all enjoy this. :3 _**

_**Left 4 Dead © Valve**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>_hree days have passed since Flare has been put into this room to heal. She would awaken every few hours or so and would notice a pile of food next to the door along with a big bowl filled with water. Flare was weary of it, making sure to smell it to see if they did something to it, even when it was cleared she would just shrug and painfully crawl her way back to her new nest; not even bothering to eat any of it.

So here she was: starving herself while her body finished healing, and she was so _weak_ that her body shook trying to conserve warmth. If only the pups were with her, their small fluffy bodies give off plenty of heat and they were fun distractions too, but they got taken away when she woke up from her small nap with them. The door was pushed open carefully and quietly by Sky a moment later. Flare lazily looked at Sky and gave a short greeting before curling in on herself to go back to sleep. Sky looked at Flare before directing her attention to the food they placed for the injured female, grumbling under her breath when it _still_ hasn't been touched at all. How was she supposed to heal faster if the injured female doesn't eat anything?

Sky huffed and dragged the dishes over to Flare's nest, the metal bowls making a terrible screeching sound that made Flare jump. Sitting herself on her hind legs, Sky ordered Flare to eat with her. Flare grumbled and slowly lifted herself up on shaky limbs, making Sky click her tongue in concern, and faced Sky. Sky smiled at the injured female and started eating. Flare looked at the food with a frown, is it…safe? Well, if Sky is eating it, then it should be safe, right? Flare grabbed what looked to be a liver, sniffed it, and when all it smelt of was _blood _and _deliciousness_, Flare quickly devoured the contents of the bowl with Sky.

* * *

><p>Neon clicked at the four little pups and wiggled a clawed finger playfully in front of their face, to which the pups tried to attack when they saw it. Their small but sharp teeth would occasionally pierce through Neon's flesh, and they would get scolded by Bones. These pups were found when they went hunting about three weeks ago, having nowhere to go or anybody to look after them, Bones managed to persuade Alpha into taking the small pups in as their own. Bones, Neon muses, is the pack softy; always taking care of the sick hunter and huntress, always just so <em>nice<em>. Maybe that's why Alpha put Bones as the beta; Bones is nice, smart, and deadly quick.

The pups stopped attacking Neon's fingers to look towards the door. Neon looked up in confusion to see Blue walk in on all fours followed by a weary looking huntress in a red hoodie- the one that Bones saved. She looked tense as she limped cautiously in the room, looking around before directing her attention to the pups, which in return growled happily and ran towards her; tackling her to the ground swiftly. Blue barked out in laughter and went directly to Bones, nuzzling him softly.

Giving them some privacy, Neon went closer to the pups and the female; making sure to keep some distance so the female would be comfortable, and sat down with a contented sigh. The female only gave him a glance before returning to the pups.

Neon's eyebrows furrowed as he took the time to analyze the female.

She was wearing a red hoodie that had a design of what looked like faded wings, dirty dark blue jeans, the usual duck tape, and she wore no feet covers which surprises Neon. The weather around here gets very cold, so usually all hunters have feet covers on…

"Nnnamee?"

Neon blinked in surprise at the female, not having talked in human language, or even heard it be spoken in a while.

"Bonees."

"Bbrrew...Noo..Bluuuee..."

The female frowned for a second before nodding then looked towards the male in the bright green hoodie.

"Neeon."

The female pointed to herself, "Ffllaaree."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe. Introductions are fun. :D <em>**

**_Again: I don't have much creativity when naming things. I AM SO SORRY. XD  
>But just in case some people didn't get it, Sky is actually Blue. Flare just dubbed her Sky because Flare didn't know her real name.<br>(LOL BREW.) _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Please R&R~ _**


	5. Caretaker

Four months have passed since Flare has joined the small pack.

In those four months, she has seemed to have taken the role of care taker over the four small pups. The pups have grown in size, and are starting to slowly loose the fur along their bodies. If Flare had to guess they were probably 5 years of age. The pups were one of the few things Flare could actually tolerate. Except one thing has her twitching from just thinking about it:

They are very clingy.

They are constantly staying near Flare, cooing and nuzzling her as if she was their real mother, something she was perfectly fine with; they also kept the other males away from her with their constant hissing and snapping.

..But, now that she thinks about it: she was perfectly fine with that as well.

* * *

><p>Dragging the corpse back into the building was a hassle, seeing as how the prey was a fairly large male that put up a fight and left Flare limping from a slash to her hind leg with a long blade. But she managed, threw the now cooling corpse in the room, and fell to the ground panting for breath as her muscles twitched from the adrenaline still rushing throughout her body.<br>She was treated to by Sky, who licked the wound clean and clumsily wrapped it with gauze that was in the prey's bag. Next came in Alpha and Neon, both of which managed to capture a smelly good one. It takes immense precision and quickness to make sure they don't explode when you go in for the kill, and Alpha was able to do just that.

It was a small group, Flare muses, as she takes in the hunters in the room. This pack consisted of Alpha, Bones, Neon, Sky, herself, Rose, Shark, and the four pups. She briefly wondered why they didn't want to expand the pack, seeing as how you have power with numbers, but understood why they didn't; it would be too hard to feed too many mouths, seeing as how the prey were quickly becoming extinct.

An arm was dropped in front of her, snapping Flare out of her thoughts; she looked up to see Neon looking down at her. He gave a couple of clicks before settling down a friendly distance away from her. She barked her thanks and dug into the meal eagerly, chomping through the flesh easily and swallowing it down quickly, only stopping to cough slightly and Neon gently patting her back to help her clear her throat.  
>Tomorrow Alpha, Neon, Shark, and Flare will have to begin capturing and saving as many preys as they can for the white storm; they will have to also collect sheets and clothing to make the nests warmer, and begin cluttering the window and doors shut with furniture. It will be a tedious task, but they can manage.<p>

Flare limped herself towards her nest, snuggling into the comfort and warmth that it always provides, and gave a quiet yawn as the four pups entered as well. They wormed their way under the covers and pressed themselves to Flare's stomach and abdomen, cooing and clicking tiredly about what they did today while she was gone. Flare let out a grumble but let them continue with their story, which was getting quieter and quieter with every minute that passed, and curled in slightly towards the pups, forming a living pillow for them.  
>They eventually stopped their chatter, falling into a much needed sleep with Flare not too far behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Flare awoke to the playful growls of the pups playing just outside their nest and a warm body pressed to her face. She let out a small yawn as she shook the small huntress off her head, which fell off with a squeak before cuddling into her neck, and Flare lazily looked about as she blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes. Her two male pups were wrestling about on the ground, the female pup was snuggling up against her, while the shyer male of the pups was watching his brothers play with curiosity from under the blankets near Flare's belly.<br>Sky lifted her head and gave a small hiss towards the noisy pups, telling them to stay quiet. Flare reached forward and snatched them up, putting them back in the nest while she gave Sky an apologetic purr.

Sky was not a very good morning person, especially now that her belly is swollen with Bones' pups, so Flare always tried to make the rambunctious pups stay quiet until she takes them out of the warehouse. Bone's let out a small grumble and shifted towards Sky, nuzzling her head, and Sky relaxed into the touch as she lay back down. Flare sent a sharp look to the two noisy pups, "Frenzy. Butch." She growled out warningly.  
>They shrank under her gaze, yipping apologetically as they buried their heads under the blankets. She gave out a sigh before settling back down into the nest, wanting to go back to sleep but was unable to as Neon came through the door and towards their nest. Flower saw him coming and dislodged herself from Flare's neck, jumping excitedly onto his being while yipping out greetings.<p>

Sky gave out another, louder, hiss.

Flare tensed before crawling slowly out the nest and through door Neon came, Frenzy and Butch clinging onto her back while Flower did the same to Neon and Shell simply followed out calmly behind them.  
>Once out the room, Flower and her two rambunctious brothers screeched happily and bounded around the main room. They happily greeted Shark and Rose before dog piling on Alpha, whom was still half asleep, and began nipping and speaking to him; asking if they could leave with Flare to go out jumping.<br>Flare has been teaching the pups to jump from one side of the street to the other. It may sound easy, yet was anything but that. The pups were easily distracted by most things, and were unable to control their ability to tell their body '_hey, jump over their-to the other side of the street, not into the pole or cars'_. One time, Frenzy miscalculated his jump and smashed into the windshield of a bus, triggering its alarm and making the big angry one chase after them. Flare had to shove two of the pups into her jacket, while one clung onto her front, and she carried Frenzy by biting onto the hood of his jacket.  
>Flare was able to lose the big angry one, and finally made it into the warehouse panting for breath with four shivering, from fear, pups.<p>

Alpha let out a snort as he shoved them off, agreeing that they could go. The pups yipped excitedly as they hurriedly exited the warehouse. Flare huffed a sigh before turning and following, Neon tagging along with an amused bark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys. : ) **_

_**OMG YES IM ALIVE. ; u ; I'm really sorry I've been dead for a while, school and all+ moving and going to a new school. _**_

_**Well, I tried to make this a long as I could, and I hope you enjoy this little filler chapter. : )**_  
><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: trying to train pups, will it work? ; )<strong>_

_**I don't own L4D. **_


End file.
